Naegi Family Reunion
by WiiFan2009
Summary: While going over wedding plans in Makoto's office, he and Kyoko receive a surprise call from Komaru. As Kyoko watches Makoto answer the phone, his shocked and distressed expressions start to concern her. What did Komaru tell him?
1. Wedding Plans

A/N: So here's the next entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series, taking place during the fall season after "Naegi's First Christmas", during Makoto's first semester as Hope's Peak Headmaster. This story will be three chapters long. Please read and review. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Naegi Family Reunion

Chapter One: Wedding Plans

"So, we have twenty chairs."

"Four for Byakuya, Hiro, Hina, and Toko. One for Komaru. Fifteen for the survivors of Class 77, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I don't have any strong feelings regarding who sits where; we can figure that part out later. Let's move on to the pavilion. We agreed on a portable pavilion for flexibility in location, correct?"

Makoto nodded to his fiancée; though both him and Kyoko were technically still on duty as Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress of Hope's Peak Academy, the opening weeks had started with little fanfare or incident. A healthy number of students enrolled for the 1st class, and on top of Hina, Toko, and Komaru volunteering to teach, Makoto's administration had gotten an equally healthy number of applications from teachers looking to be employed at the Ultimate Hope's new school. Kyoko stressed that she ideally wanted to fully vet all of the applicants before hiring them, but reluctantly agreed with her boss that the school needed to start up as quickly as possible. So, all the prospective applicants were hired on the spot, with the condition that Kyoko would pop in on their classes regularly to evaluate their methods. Luckily, none of the teachers had received any complaints from their students or from the Vice-Headmistress. So, Makoto and Kyoko were left with nothing to do but process occasional paperwork to send to Byakuya and his finance department.

Given that their schedules were so free, the couple decided to take advantage of the free time and continue planning their wedding. The future Mr. and Mrs. Naegi were currently looking at a crudely sketched floor plan of the wedding setup. Since Makoto was bashful and modest enough when called the Ultimate Hope, and Kyoko, despite being much more open and expressive with her fiancé in private was still a fairly unexpressive woman in public, neither of them looked forward to the spotlight that naturally came with a formal, American-style church wedding. Plus, most of Makoto and Kyoko's friends and family had died during the era of the Tragedy, so they wouldn't have had nearly enough people to fill up the pews of a large church anyway. As a result, both agreed that they wanted to have a smaller, private, more casual outdoor wedding, to symbolize their natural and intimate love for each other.

"Did you have a location in mind?"

"Not yet…I'm rather torn between the spot in Kyoto where my parents got married, and that park we visited during our first date."

Smiling, Makoto reflected "Both have a strong foundation in happy memories. We're not in a rush to make a decision, so why don't we think on it some more?" At seeing Kyoko nod with a soft smile, Makoto continued "So, next is the matter of who walks you down the proverbial aisle."

Makoto and Kyoko both frowned; that was something that neither one of them had been able to come up with a good suggestion for. Byakuya was too eager to butt heads with her to feel any kind of warmth from him, and she still held a grudge against Hiro for trying to shake Makoto down for his organs, both before and after the memory wipe. The thought of being given away by Hiro made her skin crawl. And of course, Makoto couldn't give her away; he was the groom after all. So that left her with no options.

Weakly smiling, Makoto continued "Well, we can figure that part out later. Alright, next is the foliage. What would you think about importing Cheery Blossom trees to temporarily plant around the pavilion and down the walkway?"

Kyoko smiled; it was no secret that she was particularly fond of Cherry Blossoms, which only grew when Makoto got lucky and gifted a bouquet to her during their imprisonment. Truly the flora was very special to her and never ceased to make her smile and emit a warm aura.

Kyoko giggled and confessed "That sounds wonderful." Adopting a more worried expression, she cautioned "But, Makoto, don't feel the need to go overboard with all this stuff. Part of the reason we agreed on a small, private wedding was to avoid the stress of being in the spotlight. But it kind of defeats the purpose if you start stressing over every single detail."

Makoto looked down guiltily as Kyoko lay her hand on his cheek as he confessed "Yeah, I know, and you're probably right. It's just…you've lost so much, especially after…"

Kyoko didn't need to be an esper to see where Makoto's thoughts were trailing. Makoto still blamed himself for Kyoko's excommunication from the Kirigiri line after her own grandfather disapproved of her impending union with Makoto. But Kyoko never blamed him for it, and though he still had his moments when the residual guilt threatened to grow and consume him, Kyoko was always able to banish it and revive his optimistic and happy mood with a snuggle, a soft, reassuring kiss, and occasionally a few brief tickles if he was being really stubborn.

"…That's why…" Makoto continued, interrupting Kyoko's line of thought. "That's why…I want everything to be perfect for you. I want everything to go off without a hitch. I want you to look back when we've grown old and think _Makoto's the best thing to ever happen to me. He made all the loss I suffered worth it by agreeing to marry me and going above and beyond what any other boy would do to give me a wedding that exceeded all my expectations!_ Kyoko…" Makoto held her hands, making her blush as he declared "I don't want you to ever doubt how much I love you!"

Tears threatening to brim over, Kyoko wiped her eyes before cradling Makoto's face in her hands, assuring him "Baka. I don't need a perfect wedding, and I won't ever doubt that you love me. For me…just taking your name and eventually having the privilege of carrying your children…that's all I need to be happy with you."

A single happy tear escaping his eye, Makoto closed his eyes and leaned forward, tilting his face up as Kyoko bent down to meet him in a soft kiss, his insecurities melting away in the face of Kyoko's damp warmth. Unfortunately, their moment was short-lived, as Makoto's office phone started ringing. Makoto was the first to break away, sighing as he let go of Kyoko's face, feeling her warmth dissipate as she released her hold on him.

Sitting down at his desk, Makoto picked up the phone and cheerily greeted "Headmaster Makoto Naegi. How may I help you?"

_Could it be a concerned parent?_ Kyoko pondered.

Not long after the 1st Class's Orientation Ceremony, Makoto and Kyoko would be bombarded with calls from concerned parents who not unreasonably wanted to constantly check up on the safety of their children at a new school that had been built from the ashes of the very center of the Tragedy. The sheer volume of calls had made them seriously consider begging Byakuya to authorize the funds required for a team of Secretaries and Receptionists. However, after the first month the calls seemed to die down, and most of the calls now came from government agencies and utility companies reminding them of regular payment deadlines. Though every so often a concerned parent would call, so it wasn't unheard of.

However, that didn't seem to be the case, as the cheery grin on Makoto's face seemed to get even wider, his eyes sparkling as he greeted "Oh, Komaru! I thought you were on PTO for the day; how are you?"

Kyoko's smile turned to a worried frown as Makoto's eyes gradually widened as he listened to Komaru speak.

"Are you…are you serious? How…how long?" Seeing Makoto's Adam's Apple bulge from his throat, she could feel his anxiety as he finished "Yes, I'll head there straight away. Send the address to my phone? Okay, see you there. Love you, sis."

Makoto stood up from his chair, trembling as he laid his palms on his desk to support himself, not quite panting but definitely breathing heavily.

"Makoto? Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Makoto took a deep breath to compose himself but didn't acknowledge her question, confusing Kyoko and making her upset as her fiancé picked up his phone again and started dialing a code before speaking into it, his voice echoing across the school broadcast system.

"Attention all students and faculty. This is an emergency announcement; Hope's Peak Academy will be closed until Monday of next week. All faculty, please escort the students to their respective homes before punching out for the week. Any related announcements will be sent to staff and parent emails. Thank you, and have a good week."

No sooner did Makoto end his emergency announcement when the cheers of excited teenagers roared outside, flooding the sidewalk in a stampede, their teachers hopelessly trying to catch up with them.

_What could have happened that Makoto felt the need to cancel school for the entire week?_

Kyoko was incredibly worried; she hadn't seen Makoto this distraught since the two Killing Games they had taken part in. Her worry only grew as Makoto fished a set of car keys out from his drawer and tossed them in her direction.

Catching them in her palm, Kyoko opened her mouth, but before she could ask, Makoto interrupted "You drive; I'll put our destination in the GPS and explain everything on the way. I fear I'm too much of a wreck to safely operate a car on the road."

Makoto briskly power-walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Kyoko to try and catch up to him. As they both reached their company car in the parking lot, they opened the doors and buckled themselves in. Once Kyoko had turned the key in the ignition and Makoto had entered in the address, Kyoko reversed the car and drove out into the adjacent street. Once they were on the highway, Kyoko glanced over to the passenger seat and saw that Makoto was trembling, his hand shaking with anxiety.

Kyoko took her right hand off of the wheel and used it to grasp his left, stroking his palm with her thumb to convey _Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. I'm right here; everything's gonna be fine!_

Makoto's lips twitched upwards in a not-quite smile as he started to reveal what Komaru had told him in a panic over the phone.

Makoto's parents Hana and Shingi Naegi were found alive, and were admitted to the University of Tokyo Hospital.


	2. A Reunion with Hana and Shingi

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Naegi Family Reunion

Chapter Two: A Reunion with Hana and Shingi

"So Komaru said that former Future foundation members found your parents in the ruins of Towa City, and used their past influence to pull some strings to fly them back to Tokyo for emergency medical treatment?"

Makoto nodded, the two of them power walking across the parking lot, Kyoko's hand intertwined in his as they entered the hospital lobby, a familiar brown ahoge coming into view.

Making sure to keep his voice down, Makoto greeted "Komaru! Thanks for calling. Have you seen…"

As the couple approached their younger sister, she shook her head and replied "No. They didn't require any surgery, but I still wanted to wait to see Mom and Dad until you were both here." Komaru grabbed their free hands, squeezing them as she stressed "We're all a family. And if we're going to see our parents, we're all going to do it as a family…together!"

Makoto's eyes watered at Komaru's speech; even Kyoko could barely hold back her own urge to cry happily.

Letting go, Komaru continued "Now then, let's go check in and go see Mom and Dad, okay?" Komaru led the trio, Makoto and Kyoko still holding hands as they all approached the reception desk, with Komaru greeting "Hi, we're here to see Hana Naegi and Shingi Naegi. I'm Komaru Naegi, this is Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri."

Looking up at the trio, the middle-aged male receptionist replied "One moment…Hana and Shingi Naegi…" He typed away on his computer while eyeballing the trio before continuing "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi. Makoto and Komaru Naegi, take the elevator to the third floor and turn left; they'll be in room 309. Miss Kirigiri, I'm afraid that ward is for immediate family only; you'll have to wait in the lobby while Mr. and Miss Naegi are visiting."

It was faint, but Makoto silently shook in Kyoko's grasp. It was no secret by now that Kyoko was his anchor that kept him tethered whenever he was distressed. To be forced to separate from her during what was arguably one of the most trying times of his life…

_I'm not sure if I can bear it…_

Kyoko looked at the Receptionist with disappointment, then to her fiancé with concern. She didn't want to leave him during this, even if Komaru was with him.

_I promised I'd stay by your side, and I won't abandon you now. What should I do?_

Komaru meanwhile grit her teeth before reaching over and yanking the Receptionist by the collar, his grey hair standing on end as his chin hung just over the desk.

_Komaru! What are you doing?! _Makoto and Kyoko simultaneously thought, not wanting their sister to get kicked out of the hospital.

But Komaru glared unwaveringly, pulling off a death glare that Kyoko swore would put Fuhito to shame as she hissed "Listen here, you jerk! Kyoko Kirigiri is my brother Makoto's fiancée! They're engaged, which makes her my sister, and by extension, immediate family. Do you or anyone else in this hospital got a problem with my sister?!"

Shaking his head vigorously, the wild-eyed Receptionist stammered "N…No! Of cou…of course not, Miss Na…Naegi!"

"Then put her on the damn list and let us all through to see our parents, got that?!" Komaru growled, scaring everyone privy to the conversation.

Nodding, the Receptionist whimpered "I'll take care of that right now. You three can go up, stay as long as you want!"

Komaru let go of the Receptionist, leaving him shaking as she stomped toward the elevator, stepping into it with Makoto and Kyoko wordlessly following close behind as she pressed the "3" button, making the elevator close and move upwards.

The three stood in awkward silence, still stunned at Komaru's ferocity before Kyoko broke it, confessing "…Thank you. I'm not sure if I approve of your methods, but it's thanks to you that I'm able to stand by you two as we check up on your parents. You have my gratitude, Komaru."

Komaru smiled as she embraced the former Detective, assuring her "Hey, don't mention it. Like I said, you're my sister, and we Naegi girls have to stick together. Besides, they're your parents too!" As Kyoko opened her mouth to humbly refute, Komaru interrupted "No, they are! Even if you guys aren't married yet, even if you don't have a drop of Naegi blood, you're still family to them. I remember when Makoto brought you home that one Christmas; Mom and Dad said after you guys went back to school that you were an absolute joy to have with us, and especially after seeing how you and Makoto constantly snuck glances and held hands when you thought they weren't looking, they said that there was no way they didn't see you as their own daughter, and that they just knew that they'd be seeing you and Makoto tie the knot after you graduated."

Makoto blushed at this revelation; this was the first he had heard of his parents' feelings about Kyoko. Even after he had brought her home, they always remained tight-lipped regarding their approval of his choice in women. To know that they had already considered his girlfriend to be their daughter in all but name made him both touched and embarrassed. Kyoko on the other hand could no longer hold back her tears, smiling in awe as she realized that she still had a mother and a father if and when she needed them. It was then that the elevator dinged, its doors sliding open for the Naegi family.

Wiping her eyes, Kyoko broke the silence, replying "Okay! Let's go see Mom and Dad!"

Smiling at the former Detective, the trio stepped out of the elevator, with Komaru announcing "I'll go on ahead so I can open their door for you. I'll meet you inside, okay?"

Not even allowing them to respond, Komaru power-walked out of sight, leaving Kyoko and Makoto to catch up. Before long, they came across Room 309, the door swung wide open to grant access. As she was about to take her first step, Kyoko looked to her fiancé to see that he had yet to move an inch, despite the door being right in front of him.

Looking at him in concern she softly asked "Makoto? Is something wrong?"

It was a painful second before Makoto finally answered "Do you ever spend all your time and energy looking and hoping for something, then get cold feet when it's right in front of you?"

Sensing this was more than just a theoretical question, Kyoko asked softly "Makoto…are you afraid to go inside?"

Slowly nodding, Makoto could only utter "I…I'm scared, Kyoko."

Touching his cheek with her palm, Kyoko prodded softly "What are you scared of?"

Turning to face her, Makoto felt tears running silently down his face as he wept "I…I remember…what they looked like. They were always full of life and vitality. Even when Junko showed them to me on my motive DVD, they looked so happy and healthy. But now that they've been through hell…what if…they've deteriorated so much that I can't even recognize them? Or what if they're awake and don't recognize me, their own son? I can't help but think…if that's the case…wouldn't it be better to just avoid this and spare myself the pain of seeing mere husks of my parents?"

Seeing fear and doubt cloud Makoto's eyes broke her heart. Kyoko instinctively wrapped her arms around Makoto, her right hand lowering his head to the front of her neck, muffling his already quiet cries as she stroked his head in comfort, mulling over what to say to cheer him up.

"…You know I've never been one to sugarcoat things. It's not a skillset I picked up as a Detective. I didn't do it when Sayaka was murdered, and I'm not going to do it now. It's entirely possible that either of the possibilities you listed might be the one, absolute truth. But, Makoto…" Kyoko smiled sadly as she continued "Even if that's the case, you don't have to face it alone. You have Komaru to help you, and I'll be there to help you too. Whatever the future holds, we'll face it together. I promise!"

Makoto sniffled, moving his head off of her neck and wiping his eyes with his wrist, a grateful smile spreading on his face as he replied "Th…Thank you, Kyoko. I think…I'm ready now. Just…promise you'll be in the room with me?"

Releasing him from her embrace and intertwining her hand with his, Kyoko nodded. Squeezing each other's hands, Makoto and Kyoko walked forward, steeling themselves for what was to come.

XXX

"Oh…my…god!"

Makoto gasped into his free hand as he took his first glimpse at his parents in half a decade. In the left most bed next to a kneeling Komaru was Shingi Naegi, his neatly kept black hair bloodied and torn out in some spots, giving off an impression of partial baldness. In the left bad was Hana Naegi, her gentle face now scratched beyond belief, giving it a rough appearance not unlike Kyoko's scars. Her elegant, velvety brown hair was all frazzled and unkempt, her beautiful appearance demolished through months of trying to survive. Both were hooked up to respirators and IVs, donned in hospital gowns that were obviously way too large for them, barely concealing their emaciated physical condition. Makoto let go of Kyoko's hand, slowly stumbling to the narrow space between their beds before crumpling to his knees.

"Mommy…" Makoto croaked, gently grasping her hand. "Daddy…" Makoto did the same with his free hand.

Kyoko looked on in concern at the two Naegi siblings, her heart breaking at seeing her beloved reduced to tears at the sight of his comatose parents. Although Makoto did indeed want her there and she had no intention of leaving the room, she sensed that her fiancé and sister needed to be with their parents without her hovering over them. So, she kept her distance, keeping a protective gaze over the four Naegis until a fifth party came rushing in the doorway.

"S…Sorry I'm…late. I…I only just got…the medical fi…file."

_Wait…that voice…_

As if Makoto and Kyoko needed any additional clue as to their identity, the newcomer slipped on the tile floor and fell on her back, her white medical skirt fanning outwards to reveal her equally white panties, causing her to blush and cry out of embarrassment, moaning "I…I'm sorry!"

Turning around and letting go of his parents' hands, Makoto asked "Mi…Mikan Tsumiki?"

At Komaru's curious gaze, Kyoko clued her in "She's one of the former Remnants of Despair. She was a year above me and Makoto; in Hope's Peak's jargon, she was known as the Ultimate Nurse."

"Ah."

Getting up and walking over to her, Makoto held out his hand, which Mikan gratefully grasped, standing up as Makoto pulled.

"So…what are you doing here, Mikan? I thought you and the others were still on Jabberwock Island."

Mikan replied to the Headmaster "W…well…I was rec…recently…hi…hired by this…hospi…tal. Because of your…relation to the patients…the adminis…trators said…that I was the most qualified to…ta…take care of them."

Makoto sighed in relief, while Kyoko softly smiled. Between her resuscitation of Kyoko and her general Ultimate Nurse talent, Makoto and Kyoko trusted Mikan with anything related to medical fields.

"Any…anyway…Mr. and Mrs. Naegi's…tests just came back. My supervisors…said that…their family had…just check in, and to…let them know of the prognosis."

Though she noted that Komaru looked at her with healthy suspicion, Makoto and Kyoko nodded, giving Mikan the confidence to begin her explanation.

"Both patients had no internal bleeding, and their physical wounds should disappear with time. The only real concern is their nutritional deficiencies. We're planning on putting them on a gradual diet to get them back to normal once they wake up. Currently we're giving them liquid nutrients through the IVs, then once they're awake and can move, we'll transition them to a gelatin diet before letting them eat solid foods again."

Looking more relieved, Makoto inquired "How…how long do you think it'll be until they wake up?"

Shaking her head, Mikan replied "It's hard to say. Could be a couple days, could be a few weeks. Although, I have read of cases where comatose patients' brains were more rapidly stimulated by hearing their loved ones' voices. It's possible if you and Komaru try and talk to them, they might wake up sooner."

Makoto bowed and replied while smiling "Thank you, Mikan. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that!"

Blushing, Mikan stammered "It…it's nothing. Well, I'll…leave you…alo…alone now!" Mikan stumbled out of the room, her choppy, purple hair flowing behind her as she went out of sight before the Naegi family heard a tumbling sound, hearing a cry of "I'M SORRY!" grow fainter and fainter, making Kyoko and Makoto smile and shake their heads in amusement.

"Anyway…she said that Mom and Dad might recover faster if we talk to them. Makoto, why don't you start?"

Hearing Komaru's suggestion, Makoto turned to Kyoko, who nodded and urged "Go on, Makoto. Talk with your parents."

Feeling rejuvenated with confidence, Makoto walked back to between his parents' beds, gently grasping their hands again as he cooed "Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy. It's me, Makoto. Can you…hear me?"

Feeling the tiniest of twitches from their thumbs, Makoto felt overjoyed that it seemed to be working, and let the words flow from his mouth.

"It's been a long time. A lot's happened, and I can't wait to tell you all of it when you finally wake up. But, you remember Hope's Peak? The High School I attended out of pure luck? Well, I'm the Headmaster now. Can you believe it, me, running a school! Who would have guessed when I came home from the police station and got that acceptance letter that I'd be running it six years later? You have Komaru to thank for that; she practically begged me to take up the job."

Komaru smiled as she looked at her brother, reminded of how proud she was that her own brother was the Headmaster of a prestigious High School.

"And that's not all. Mom, Dad, you remember Kyoko Kirigiri, right? That girl I brought home during Christmas? Komaru told me what you said about her, that you already considered her a daughter and that you thought it was only a matter of time before we decided to get married? Well, you were right. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, amazing girl in the whole world agreed to marry me. She even agreed to take our family name!"

Makoto's eyes watered with happiness as he flashed back to their engagement. Kyoko also couldn't help but silently cry a little, noticing the slight twitches on Shingi and Hana's lips. It was then that Komaru jumped in, kneeling behind her brother and grasping him by the shoulders peering out to his right and quietly squealing.

"That's not all. Mom, Dad, I work at Hope's Peak too! I'm…kind of, sort of a teacher. It's a bit of a long story. Boy, you guys won't believe how we got there!"

As Komaru continued to babble on, she and Makoto flashed back to when they were kids, eagerly sitting on their mother's lap and telling them about their day at school. Kyoko meanwhile looked on, grinning at seeing her fiancé and sister talk so casually to their still comatose parents. Throughout the visit, all three of them felt like their lives had finally returned to some level of normalcy, almost as though the Tragedy had never happened.

XXX

"Will you…hold me?"

Eventually visiting hours had ended and the Naegi family reluctantly had to go home. Exhausted, Makoto gathered his pajamas, skipping dinner entirely in favor of a shower. Once the scent of cherry blossoms had coated his body sufficiently enough to make him somewhat relaxed, he let the water drip off his skin before stepping out and changing into his blue and yellow-starred footsie pajamas. Finally stepping out of the bathroom, he came face to face with Kyoko, already donned in a lavender nightgown and holding a towel in her hands. Stepping out of the doorway, he let her rub his hair dry, relaxing him and eliciting a soft purr from the young man. Smiling at her fiancé, Kyoko finally released her fiancé's fuzzy mop from her grasp, throwing the towel on an adjacent chair before gently tugging him by the hand towards their bed. Once they had both slid under the blankets and nestled on the pillows, Makoto shyly asked those four words.

Kyoko smiled sadly, recognizing that seeing his parents for the first time in years, emaciated and hospitalized no less, had been terribly trying for him.

_He was so strong today…Other than that brief minute when he confided his fears to me, he held so strong. Now that we're back home though, he's letting his guard down, and asking for some comfort…he wants to be held by his family, to be reassured and protected…_

Kyoko smiled and wrapped her arms around him, letting him nestle his head in her breasts before rolling them so that she was lying down with him on top of her. She then slowly slid back and rose into a sitting position before stroking his hair.

"All you had to do was ask."

She then proceeded to rock back and forth, soothing him as though he were a toddler. Normally she would accompany such soothing motions with a lullaby originally sung by his mother, but he didn't have a nightmare and neither of them wanted to go to sleep just yet. So, she just continued rocking in silence, making Makoto smile and feel at ease, which in turn make Kyoko smile at seeing her beloved at peace.

"…Kyoko?"

"Hmm?"

Makoto hesitated before continuing "There's…something that's been on my mind today, but I…I'm not sure whether you'll like it, so I'm not sure if I should really bring it up…"

Kyoko moved one of her hands to press against his cheek as she gently admonished "Makoto…you can tell me anything you want. I promise, I won't get mad with you for speaking your mind. I know I don't have much room to talk, but even someone as reclusive as I once was, knows that any relationship depends on communication. So, don't be afraid to talk to me. No matter what, I'll always be there for you."

"Oh…okay." Makoto took a deep breath and admitted "When…Mom and Dad wake up…I…I want them to be part of our wedding." His insecurities suddenly taking root, Makoto rambled "It's just, I thought it would be nice to have them there; we still haven't decided on someone to walk you down the aisle, and Dad might be perfect for that. And I know that Mom always said she wanted to have a hand in my and Komaru's weddings when we grew up. Of course, I know this must be inconvenient; we'd have to redraw floor plans, reorganize the seating arrangements, plus who knows how long it would be before they're well enough to participate in a wedding, so if you wanted to forego them to keep our small, quick wedding, then I'd…"

"Makoto!" Kyoko interrupted, making her fiancé shut up. Smiling down at him, Kyoko continued "I agree with you. I want them at the wedding too."

"You…you do?"

Feeling Kyoko's chin bob on and off his head in a nod, Makoto listened as Kyoko explained "They're your parents Makoto, and you're the groom-to-be. You're allowed to invite whoever you want, within reason. And besides…" Kyoko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment before continuing "If Komaru is to be believed, then your parents also considered me a daughter even when we were still dating. And even though my departed parents can never be replaced…"

Makoto closed his eyes out of respect for Hibiki and Jin Kirigiri, the mother-in-law he never got to meet and the father-in-law who had always been there for him and the other students before Junko executed him.

Kyoko took a deep breath and continued "Even though I couldn't replace them, I would like to for the ones I also consider my parents to take part in our wedding." She smiled as she reached up to stroke his hair and finished "And I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for them to get better."

"Kyoko…thank you…"

Makoto squeezed her tighter as Kyoko continued to rock the teary-eyed Makoto, a comfortable silence permeating the room as the couple relaxed in each other's presence. Later on, as they lay down for bed, falling asleep with their limbs intertwined, happiness enveloped their dreams as they felt joy at the fact that not only were their parents alive and on the mend, but that Hana and Shingi would share in the most joyous occasion of Makoto and Kyoko's lives.


	3. Kyoko Meets Mom and Dad

A/N: Well, this concludes the current Gaiden entry. For those of you wondering, I intend to have the Naegi parents play a role in future Gaiden fics. Anyway, as always please read and review. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Naegi Family Reunion

Chapter Three: Kyoko Meets Mom and Dad

The week had come and passed, but Hana and Shingi Naegi had yet to awaken. The Naegi family had visited them every day without fail, with Makoto being much calmer and more composed after nearly breaking down that first day. The hospital staff hadn't made any more attempts to bar Kyoko, having added her to the immediate family list after Komaru's "demand", much to her and Makoto's relief.

But unfortunately, the week ending with no major change in their condition presented a problem; Makoto's school cancellation order was about to expire, and he couldn't rightly keep cancelling school indefinitely. Students needed to keep learning, and teachers needed to keep doing their jobs in order to justify paying them their salaries. Luckily, Kyoko had managed to ensure a Plan B that weekend to avoid that exact scenario…

XXX

"No."

"Byakuya, please, I'm begging you! I promise, it's only on an interim basis until my parents regain consciousness."

Byakuya towered over Headmaster Naegi, glaring down at the young man as Makoto begged his old friend to take over as Interim Headmaster.

Shaking his head in refusal, Byakuya countered "While your absence to care for your parents could be considered excusable, you already have a Vice-Headmistress specifically for this kind of situation. Let Kirigiri take the reins while you spend your days in the hospital."

Shaking her head in refusal, Kyoko refuted "They're my in-laws in all but name, and even if they weren't you know as well as I do there's no way I would abandon Makoto during a time as trying as this."

Sighing, Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose as he complained "Our agreement stated that I would handle the finances of this school while I rebuilt my family's company. Nowhere did we ever discuss a succession clause in the event that both of you were unable to fulfill your duties. That's your problem, not mine."

Makoto looked down, crestfallen at seemingly being abandoned, while Kyoko merely smirked and commented "I see…how disappointing."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he questioned "Disappointing?"

Makoto looked up in shock as Kyoko continued "Yes. I would have assumed that the head of the Togami Conglomerate would have no problem running something as small as a school. Such menial tasks should be child's play for a leader of your caliber. But apparently, running Hope's Peak is simply asking too much of you. Very well, we'll just have to ask Hiro then."

Makoto's face blanched in horror as Byakuya's veins twitched in anger at being insulted.

_Dear god, not Hiro! He'll drive Hope's Peak into financial ruin! Honey, have you lost your mind?_

Clenching his fists, Byakuya seethed "To not only pull my qualifications into question, but to put that fool Yasuhiro as your second choice? Very well, Naegi, Kirigiri. It appears I'll have to step up to the plate, if only to ensure that idiotic fortune teller doesn't drive us all into bankruptcy!"

Smiling in victory, Kyoko congratulated "Excellent. We'll e-mail you the credentials tonight to grant you access to the Headmaster's schedule and files."

Makoto looked up in shock as Byakuya stomped out, slamming Makoto's office door behind him.

"Well, all's well that ends well, I suppose."

Still shellshocked at what just transpire din his office, Makoto asked "Kyoko, were…were you being serious…about having Hiro take over for us if Byakuya refused?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko assured him "No; that was just a bluff to twist Byakuya's arm into agreeing. While Hiro is perfectly acceptable as a drama teacher, I have no wish to see him in an administrative role."

Sighing in relief, Makoto leaned back in his chair and moaned "Don't scare me like that again, okay? I still have a hard time telling when you're kidding and when you're not!"

Chuckling, Kyoko assured him "I promise, I'll only issue those kinds of ultimatums when it's absolutely necessary. Now then, let's lock up and head home, okay? We have to get up bright and early tomorrow to meet Komaru for breakfast before we go back to see Mom and Dad."

Smiling, Makoto eased out of his office chair and intertwined his hand with Kyoko, walking out of their office and retiring for the evening.

XXX

The second week had come and gone, and yet other than some minor reflexive reactions, and the healing of their wounds and growing back the hair they had lost during the Tragdy, the Naegi parents hadn't shown signs of improvement. Mikan assured them that it was nothing to worry about, that everyone awakens from comas at different rates.

"She's right, Makoto." Kyoko assured her fiancé, continuing "I've been on multiple cases that hinged on the testimony of a comatose witness, and none of them awoke at the same speed. Just be patient, sweetie."

Makoto was exceptionally grateful to Kyoko for keeping him grounded, for being his anchor. Never being too close as to be hovering over or coddling him, but close enough to reach for his hand or stroke his head if he needed it. It was during one of these unspoken gestures when they heard a pair of groans coming from the beds. Kyoko's hand froze as Komaru kneeled by her father and Makoto walked up to his mother.

_Could it be…finally?_

Both siblings watched as their respective parents' eyes fluttered open, only dimly aware of their surroundings.

"Komaru? My…girl?"

"Dad…" Komaru whispered, eyes shimmering with tears at her now awake father.

"Ma…Makoto? My…little boy?"

"Mom…Mommy…" Makoto wept, his heart filled with joy as his mother called out to him.

Groaning once more, Shingi murmured "So…so tired…"

"Me too…I think…I need a nap…"

Both Naegi parents then promptly fell back to sleep, their gentle snoring comforting the siblings that this was just normal sleep, and not the coma they had ben trapped in for two weeks.

Mikan confirmed this, informing them "Their bodies spent all their energy awakening from their coma, that they couldn't stay awake longer than a couple of minutes. They should be awake and recuperated tomorrow. It would be best if you all went home; they should be awake and alert by tomorrow morning."

Reluctantly nodding, Makoto briefly walked over to his parents' bedsides and kissed their foreheads, whispering "Good night Mom. Goodnight Dad. I love you."

He then turned around and after bowing to Mikan in thanks, walked out of the hospital room with Kyoko and Komaru in tow. Smiles adorned all three of their faces, knowing that the worst of the storm had passed, and things were only going to go up from here.

XXX

Kyoko sat in the Headmaster's chair, typing away at the computer to fill out electronic forms. The evening that they got back, Makoto encouraged her to relieve Byakuya of Headmaster duty and take over until Hana and Shingi could be discharged from the hospital. When Kyoko worriedly asked him if he was sure, Makoto merely smiled and assured her that the worst was over and that he and Komaru could look after their now conscious parents without her, and that the school needed her more.

When Kyoko came back the next day, she was slightly surprised to find that things were essentially how she left them. Byakuya, despite his tendency to get aggravated more easily than Makoto or herself, had successfully resisted the temptation to blow up at the more…trying students and staff. Nevertheless, he was all too eager to hand the reins back to Kyoko.

"I'll stick to handling money, thanks. Being a teacher is definitely not an alternative career path for me."

That was two days ago, and Kyoko was typing away, back into the swing of things as if she had never left. Her phone suddenly rang, and like clockwork she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Vice-Headmistress Kirigiri."

"Hey, Kyoko. How are things going over there?"

Her neutral expression turned into a soft smile as she greeted her fiancé "Makoto. No problems over here. How are Mom and Dad faring?"

"They're doing really well; They got their voices back and just transitioned to the jello diet. Dad keeps moaning about how he can't wait to go back to eating Mom's cooking. Mom just rolls her eyes and tells him not to rush things."

Kyoko smiled happily, amused at how Makoto's description of his parents' marital dynamic seemed to mirror her own.

"So…" she began hesitantly. "Have you told them…about us, I mean…"

Blushing on the other end, Makoto replied "About that…I was hoping…that maybe on Saturday, you could come with me to visit them again. I kind of wanted to reintroduce you properly, and Mikan said they've made enough progress with their physical therapist to move their hands and arms with their complete range of motion. So I figured it might be a good time as any, to ask them about being in our wedding…whenever they recover…"

Smiling with a hint of nervousness, Kyoko admitted "That sounds nice. I'd be happy to."

Grinning and glancing back at Hana and Shingi, Makoto nearly squealed "Great! I'll let you get back to your business and I'll see you at home, alright?"

"Alright. Take care, Makoto. I love you."

"Love you too, Kyoko Naegi."

A smile attaching itself to her face for the rest of the day, Kyoko hung up the phone as she continued typing, looking forward to meeting her parents-in-law with equal amounts of excitement and nervousness.

XXX

Makoto sat up in the lobby, looking in the direction of the automatic doors as the clackety clack of Kyoko's heels rang through the room. Eventually his eyes settled on his fiancée.

"Kyoko!"

Makoto briskly walked up to her, embracing her as she leaned in for a brief welcome peck. As they separated, Makoto looked at Kyoko to see a change in her outfit. Instead of her normal reddish-purple dress suit she wore as Vice-Headmistress, or the refitted outfit that duplicated her appearance as a student, Kyoko wore a light lavender skirt that reached down to cover her knees, as well as a long-sleeve white button-up shirt. She had also taken the opportunity to stylize her hair, most of it tied back in a ponytail reminiscent of her Future Foundation days, while still leaving enough on the left side of her face to tie into a braid that was reminiscent of her days at Hope's Peak when they were dating.

Makoto's jaw hung open before he collected himself and stammered "Kyou…Kyoko…you look…**wow!** Is this why you insisted on coming separately?"

Nodding, Kyoko blushed, suddenly turning her bashful face to the side as she confessed "I…I wanted to look nice, when meeting your parents again. I…had a hard time picking out the right outfit was all."

Makoto smiled, cradling her face in his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes, making her heart thump faster as he assured her "I know they'll love seeing you…because I find you stunning!"

Makoto angled her head downwards to meet him in a brief but soft kiss. Once they separated, Makoto took her hand in his own and started walking them towards the elevator.

"Now, let's go see Mom and Dad. I've already checked us in with Reception, so we should be all clear."

Nodding silently, Kyoko was grateful for the elevator ride as it gave her time to will her blush to recede. Adopting a small, but soft smile, she looked around and asked "Where's Komaru? Is she already upstairs waiting for us?"

Makoto scratched his cheek and confessed "Actually, Komaru is taking the time today to catch up on the lessons she missed. She said that she wants to give us some alone time with Mom and Dad."

"I see…how considerate of her."

Kyoko regained her soft smile as the doors opened on the third floor, Makoto leading her by the hand as he led them to room 309. Grinning, Makoto had just led her inside when he let go of her hand, moving forward to his parents' beds as he greeted "Mom! Dad!"

"Makoto!" They both greeted their son as they took turns hugging Makoto.

"Thank you for visiting us, Makoto." Hana spoke to her grown up son.

Slightly confused, Shingi asked "Where's Komaru? We haven't seen her at all today."

Scratching his cheek, Makoto answered "She had to go back to work and help grade tests. But uh, there's someone else I wanted you to meet."

He then walked back to the entryway, grabbing Kyoko's hand and yanking her forward into their line of sight, eliciting a startled yelp from the former Detective. Kyoko managed to regain her balance, fixing her soft smile as she looked to the Naegi parents, who scrutinized the young woman in front of her as though recognizing that she was familiar, but unable to draw her exact identity from their memories.

"Mom, Dad this is Kyoko Na…uh, Kirigiri. Kyoko Kirigiri. She was my classmate during Hope's Peak. Do you remember her?"

Kyoko smiled in amusement at Makoto's slipup, while Hana and Shingi's faces shifted to one of momentary ponderance before flashing in recognition, Hana being the first to speak.

"Oh, Kyoko! I remember now; Makoto talked about you all the time over the phone when he was enrolled at Hope's Peak, and he brought you home over winter vacation to meet us."

Hana smiled as Shingi spoke next, "Yes, Kyoko. I remember now. It was such a pleasure to have you stay over with us. You really did make our holiday that year much more exciting and memorable."

Kyoko blushed, secretly happy at hearing such praise from her future in-laws right out the gate. It was then that Makoto coughed into his hand to get their attention.

"Anyways, Kyoko and I have something we'd like to say." Shyly smiling, Makoto grasped her left hand, then raised their hands up, her lavender engagement ring in view as he disclosed "Kyoko and I are engaged. She asked me to marry her about a year ago, and I said yes."

Kyoko glared at her fiancé, her annoyed gaze just screaming _You couldn't have done that a little more gradually?_

On their intended target however, the effect was instantaneous. Shingi beamed a grin that made it obvious which side of the family Makoto had gotten his optimistic grin from, while Hana burst into happy tears, moisture raining down her face and making it obvious where Makoto's tendency to wear his emotions on his sleeve was inherited from.

"Oh, Makoto! My…my baby boy's getting married! Come…come here, Makoto." As Makoto eagerly stepped forward to embrace his mother, she sniffled "Did…did you hear that, Shingi? Our boy's all grown up!"

"Moomm…" Makoto half-heartedly protested, only slightly embarrassed. As soon as she let go, Makoto walked back to Kyoko and continued "There's more. As soon as you're fully recuperated, we'd like you to be at our wedding. Dad, we'd like it if…you were the one to walk Kyoko down the aisle. We've talked about it together and, we've agreed to wait as long as it takes for you to recover."

Touched but also confused, Shingi asked "I'd love to, but Kyoko, what about your father or grandfather?"

Kyoko's eyes darkened with sorrow as she recalled the reasons why that wasn't happening, making Shingi worry that he had said something wrong.

Seeing that Kyoko really didn't want to talk about it, Makoto took the initiative and disclosed "Her father's not around anymore; Junko Enoshima executed him during the Tragedy. And her grandfather…he…disowned her after she told him that she was going to marry me and take my last name."

Hana held her palms to her hands in shock as Shingi gaped before settling into a scowl.

"Kyoko…" Hana held her arms open and urged "Come here, darling."

Hesitating for just a moment, Kyoko pushed herself to walk forward, collapsing gently in her future mother-in-law's arms as she let herself be held, feeling Hana's hands stroke down her back as she felt one of the few memories she had of Hibiki Kirigiri climb to the surface, for a split second imagining her in Hana's place.

It was then that Shingi decided to speak, assuring "Kyoko…I'd be more than happy to give you away. And we'd be honored to welcome you into the Naegi family."

Kyoko's heart beat faster after hearing Makoto's father welcome her, while Hana offered "The instant we're discharged, why don't we go shopping for wedding dresses together? I'd like to spend some quality time with my new daughter."

Feeling for the first time since she was a child that her family was whole again, Kyoko stood up and disentangled herself from Hana's grasp before wiping her eyes on her scarred hands and agreeing "I'd like that…Mom."

Makoto smiled at the scene, happy that Kyoko was already bonding with his mother, but his smile was soon replaced with an expression of blanched horror as Hana turned to her husband and suggested "Dear, once we're recuperated and our living situation is accounted for, why don't we go to the ruins of our old home and see if we can salvage Makoto's old baby pictures? I'm sure they'd make a good wedding present for our new daughter."

_Dear Kami! Not those! _As Shingi smiled in agreement, Makoto yelled "MOM! DAD! I'M **TWENTY-TWO**! We don't need to salvage those!"

A mischievous expression crossing her face, Hana merely continued, unfazed by her son's embarrassment "But Makoto, every wife needs to be able to tease her husband about something once in a while."

Nodding, Shingi looked at Makoto sympathetically and advised him "I'm afraid that's just how marriage works, son."

His face covered in red, Makoto yelled "Kyoko has plenty of ammunition to tease me with **without** providing her with embarrassing photos of me!"

As Kyoko watched her fiancé half-heartedly bicker with his parents on the matter, she couldn't help but grin, simply happy that she was taken in and accepted by the Naegi family.

_My time as a Kirigiri is coming to an end soon. But I'm not upset about that. Because I know that every day as a Naegi is going to be filled with warmth and excitement. Especially with Makoto by my side, and Mom and Dad being there to guide us!_


End file.
